


Ave Atque Vale

by annhamilton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 2x18, Angst, M/M, Sad, old draft, what if max died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 11:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14591736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annhamilton/pseuds/annhamilton
Summary: If max had died





	1. Chapter 1

Maryse Lightwood prided herself on being able to keep her head when things got rough, when her children got hurt. She had to be if she panicked every time Alec Isabelle and Jace got hurt she would never have her head.

Max’s injury can’t be healed iratze no runes can save him, but Magnus Bane could a man whom she has hated called names and have been disrespectful to so many times. Magnus Bane a downwolder who has demon blood and a history with the Lightwood family.

Magnus Bane who loves her son that she knows she knows they love each other by the way they look at each other the smiles they share everything. She knows their fighting but relationships are complex and she hopes it’s not too bad.

She prays to Raziel to every angel she knows that her innocent son can be saved that his precious life has to be spared during this war.

The door opens Magnus stands in the opening “I did all I could” he pauses “Max’s heart is still beating but he has no brain activity” his voice holds gratitude and his words do as well.

Isabelle speaks first “I he going to be okay” her voice sounds so small she looks so tired

“No” Magnus replied “I did all I could” he repeats Maryse notices how tired he looks how sorrowful his expression is. How sorrow full it is indeed her child dead because of a war that she aided a war that will end in suffering a war that grippes at her soul regret that stay with her every day, Regret that she can’t escape

_'_ _Pulvis et umbra sumus'_

“You can see him, take time to say your goodbyes” Magnus says his gaze on Alec hers now is to, he looks so tired but who doesn’t

She draws in a quick breath when she sees him he looks so peaceful like the dead only can be like a white sheet is ready to cover him

_'Ave Atque Vale'_

He’s not dead a mundane machine has his heartbeat “Max’s heart is still beating but he has no brain activity” The guilt was crippling she was in the circle, she aided valentine, Valentine his demotic son who would harm a child

_'Mea Maxima Culpa'_

The fates have taken karma to far it didn’t hit her yet her son was dead Alec and Isabelle clinging to each other Isabelle crying Alec had his tears but was trying to keep it together for his sister she was trying to keep it together for Alec, for her pride

_'_ _We are but dust and Shadows'_

“Take time to say your goodbyes”

“His heart is still beating he could wake up” Robert of all people say he was in denial

“He has brain no activity he will not wake up because he is not a sleep” Magnus pauses  
“He is dead a mundane machine and my magic is keeping his heart beating but you must let him rest” Magnus looks exhausted his eyes carry the weight of centuries of pain and deaths a tragic as this.

' _Hail and Farewell'_

They say their goodbyes the only way the shadowhunters know

_'Ave Atque Vale'- “Hail and farewell'_

They salute in the dead solider way and now her mind spinning with how to say goodbye like a mother.  
There around his bed Isabelle has his hand Maryse hands in her son’s hair Alec leans on the bed Robert does the same. Magnus apologizes but no one blames him Jace is at the foot of the bed both hands resting on it hunched over like his parabatai.

“Let him rest” Alec says, her strong Alec

“Are you sure” Magnus says his voice soft his entire body language says he’s done this before he gets it saying goodbye

“Let him rest” Alec repeats “He deserves to be at peace” he finishes

“Through my fault”

“Okay” She can’t watch, it’s her fault it was her cause

_“Mea Maxima Culpa” –“Through my fault”_

Her son is dead her family is falling apart

They walk out, all of them collapse on the benches (not Magnus) (Nor Max)

Isabelle rest her head on Alec’s chest her legs slightly on Jace’s Lap

Magnus sits down silently takes Alecs hand offers him silent support. Their eyes lock before Alec rests his head slightly on Magnus’ shoulder.

Magnus whispers something in Alec’s ear kisses his check and stands up

Magnus and Alec share one more look so much love so much pain. Magnus walks out  
_“Pulvis et umbra sumus”-“We but dust and Shadows_


	2. Chapter 2

Maryse Lightwood tries to put the pieces of her family together but she's never been a nurturer. She has never been a good mother, a comfort for her children in this cruel word. Her arms haven't been open for her daughter. Her heart has never been open for her eldest son. Her mind hasn't been open to the fact that her son Jace was a good person despite the man who raised him. Her motherly instinct shut off to raise her youngest son into a soldier.

He had to be strong to redeem the Lightwood name. He could have been a kid have had joy. Found love, found- No no she tiredly though we have a war to fight and fight they did.

 

Valentine was dead.

 

Jonathan Sebastion whatever the monster who killed her child was dead.

 

So she sat at her sons funeral

 

State the name of the fallen

 

"Max Lightwood"

 

_Soldier keep on marching on_

She looked at Alec and wished that her son's love could be here for Magnus' presence in his life brought him comfort.

_Soldier keep on marching on_

_Soldier keep on marching on_

 

She looked at Isabelle and wished for her to have someone to confide that her daughter wouldn't always keep all her lovers at arms length. The wall around her heart that Maryse helped her put up may let someone through.

 

_Soldier keep on marching on_

 

She looked at Jace and wished for his peace that his mind and soul may find comfort from the hell that Valentine put him through

 

_Soldier keep on marching on_

 

She looked at her husband who cheated on her, who never really around and wishes that he too may recover from this tragedy

Soldier keep on marching on

 

She looked at her herself and wised to be a better mother to have her heart, mind, and arms open. To nurture to be there to love them. For they are all broken souls. For her family will mourn and cry and break and be scattered in the wind. She can't put them back together she can love hem while they do that and maybe one day earn her right to help place a piece in mosaic she helped break with her rules. A missing piece that will never bee there for a childhood they never truly had. That Maryse never gave the only happened when she was gone and they could play.

 

_Soldier keep on marching on_


End file.
